A Day at a Fair
by Grave Walkers
Summary: Ash was to dense to realize it but he has always loved her. And He always will. But one question has been on his mind. Does she love him back? Find out in this roller coaster of a story. AshxDawn. Pearlshipping.
**I am doing it again. I am writing a new story. But some of you will enjoy it. It is about, Drumroll please!**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Yes, I am doing a Pokémon Fanfic. About my favorite should-be couple: DawnxAsh! They are meant to be! I love the Pearlship, it is the best! Well, this is going to be a few years after the series, where it is now at least. Ages:**

 **Ash:17  
Dawn:16  
Brock:20**

 **Again, I don't know why people do this but: I don't own Pokemon. Dawn and Ash would be together if I did. And I would have a lot of money. $$$**

 **P.S. NO! My other stories are not done. Now on with this one!**

 _ **Story Start**_

 **Ash's POV**

That moment when you realize you have liked someone for ages but was to dense to notice it. That's what it was like for me. Simply put I had a crush on a girl years ago but thought she was just a human being. Not an Angel. When she would blush I would think she would be getting a fever. Stupid and Dense me.

I am Ash Ketchum, The Pokémon Master. I achieved that title, by the way. The boy who thought and breathed Pokémon. Well, lately that wasn't true. I found out that I love someone. Here's her _perfect_ description:

White, creamy skin. Ocean Blue eyes. Blue hair, too. _Maybe that's why I like the color blue so much._ She liked wearing a short pink skirt, a white under shirt and a black vest. She really liked doing contests and having fun with her Pokémon. She hated her hair being messy. Well, that's her. And her name was even beautiful, her name was Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. She was super pretty. I am getting to mushy, aren't I? Dammit. Well, I've said all her features, except that she wears a white beanie most of the time.

Today I was checking on all of my Pokémon, they were healthy and happy.

"Pikapi?"

"Yes, Pikachu?"

"Pika, pikapikachu. Pika!" (Writing in poke-speak is hard)

"You want to visit Dawn's Buneary? Well, we could. But she might not be in Twinleaf. She might be somewhere else on this planet. But, I'll call her mom to find out where she is."

So I decided to call Johanna. (Dawn's mom) Okay, let me tell you something about Johanna, she is the weirdest mom ever. Now, compared to my mom (whom I love, but she is crazy), Johanna is off the wall. But she is Dawn's mom, so if she is going to be my mother-in-law- Wait. Dawn probably doesn't like me the same way I like her. I mean, she probably likes someone like Paul, or Kenny. I went to our house phone and called Dawn's mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. Berlitz! How are you today?"

"Oh! Hey Ash! I'm doing good today. I'm guessing that you are wondering where Dawn is, hm?" _Damn, she's good._

"Yes, ma'am. Pikachu and I were thinking of visiting her."

"She is here in Twinleaf! I know you want to see her more than Pikachu does, so yeah she's here. Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

"Surprise, please. It will be funny!"

"Okay, Bye!"

"Bye!" I then hung up the phone. I told my mom I was going out, then I walked to the airport. I booked my flight, there was one spot open for today's flight. Lucky me. I got on the plane and sat in my spot. No one distracting sat next to me. Last time I was on plane there was a guy that sat next to me. He was so annoying. He was one of those people who you don't know if they are mentally insane or not. I started to think of a certain someone before I was interrupted.

"Hey, you're Ash Ketchum, right?" The man next to me asked.

"Yes sir."

"So, who is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"That look in your eyes say your eyes say you are thinking about a girl. Wait a minute, don't tell me, is it Dawn Berlitz, the coordinator?"

"How did you know, kind sir?"

"Well, let's just say it's me…" He pulled off the jacket he was wearing.

"Brock!"

"Damnit." I mumbled under my breath but somehow Brock heard me.

"So Ash, are you going to see her? You going to see _your_ _Dawn?_ " _Your Dawn._ The words repeated in his head a thousand times over. That's it. I love brock as a brother, but now he has to die. But my body responded differently.

"Brock, I don't even know if she loves me the same way I love her. So, what are you doing heading to Sinnoh?" My eyes had one small tear in it.

"I am just visiting a girl I met on a dating website. She says she likes taking care of Pokemon."

"Ah. Kind of like nurse Joy?"

"Yes."

"Now back to what you said, Ash Ketchum, let me get this into your thick skull: Dawn. Loves. YOU!" When Brock uses your last name it means he is either mad or trying to get a point across. Luckily it was the second one.

"Ok…"

"You know what you are going to do?"

"What?"

"Tell Dawn you love her. Day after tomorrow there is a carnival meant for young couples in Twinleaf. Once you get there and she figures out that it is meant for couples, tell her that the brochure made a mistake. Then, find a place at, let's say, 8:00 PM find a spot on a hill and then as she looks at you kiss her. Then tell her how you feel."

"Ok…"

"Ok. Our flight is ending. You have what, two hours before I get there to tell Dawn about the carnival. You hear?"

"Okay Brock-"

"Ma'am, you stole my heart from the moment I saw your beautiful face!" Brock turned to his normal self. Some people just don't change.

"Are you Brock Harrison?"

"Yes! How did you know my name?"

"I was the girl you met on the dating website, remember?"

"You are! You are the prettiest girl I have ever met!"

"You are good looking too. Want to come to my house and have some fun?"

"Sure, but first, what is your name my princess?"

"Annabelle!"

"Good! Let's go! Wait! I have to say bye to my friend Ash!"

"You mean you're friends with _the Ash!?_ "

"Yes ma'am! I have known him since the early days of his Adventure! Bye Ash! See you in a few hours!"

"Bye Brock!" _Brock, do you know what kind of_ fun _is in store for you?_

 _ **Scene change: POV is now mine!**_

Dawn woke up at 11:30 in the morning. Then one man came to her mind.

 _Ash… The most handsome man alive. He was too dense to see that she loved him. Yet, she still loved him. No other man alive could make her feel the same way Ash made her feel._

She then heard her mom talking on the phone.

"-does, so yeah she's here. Do you want me to tell her, or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

"Surprise, please. It will be funny!"

"Okay, Bye!" Dawn couldn't make out (Hehe) who was on the phone talking to her mom. As she walked down stairs, Dawn asked her mom who was on the phone.

"Mom, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, nobody!" The way she said it that meant somebody was coming over and that only fueled Dawn's curiosity. But she let it slide. Dawn went to the pantry and opened it. She then grabbed cereal and chowed down.

"Mom, I am going to go upstairs and get ready."

"Hey Dawn, It is like 12 in the afternoon. Our guest will be here any moment."

"Oh no! Tell him/her to not ask for me if they show up."

"Oh and Dawn?"

"Yes mom?"

"Your hair is a mess."

"OH NO! Tell them to wait even longer!"

With that Dawn ran upstairs.

 _ **POV change to Ash!**_

"Hey, Pikachu? Do you think I should do what Brock said? Or do it differently?"

"Pika!"

"But what if she rejects?"

"PikaPika! Pikachu pi Pika!"

"I guess so…"

"Pika!"

"Ok! We're here." I walked up to the Berlitz residence and knocked.

"DAWN! MAY YOU PLEASE GET THAT FOR ME?!"

"MOM! MY HAIR IS A MESS! I TOLD YOU! TELL THEM TO WAIT!"

"PLEASE JUST GET THE DOOR!"

"OK! I FINISHED MY HAIR! I'LL GET THE DOOR!" I heard a person, probably my Dawn, run downstairs. _Did I just think of her as_ my _Dawn? What is happening to me?_

"Hel- ASH!" I was tackled by Dawn in a hug. I blushed furiously. I looked down at her and my eyes became glued to her. My, she has grown. Her breasts are bigger than before and her butt rounded out perfectly. Thinking about this only made me blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Hey, Dawn, I was thinking of going to a carnival that is coming to town, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Sure! I would love to go to a carnival with my best friend!"

"Hey, Ash? Can I talk to you?" Johanna asked me.

"Sure. Dawn, may you play with Pikachu. I think he wants to talk to Buneary."

"Sure, Ash. Just don't talk to her too long. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting, now would you?"

"No." I then walked over to Dawn's mom, who just stared at Dawn who went out the front door.

"Ash, why are you going to the couples' festival. Do you have a thing for my daughter?"

"Ummmm… Yes ma'am. I am- i-in l-l-love with you d-da-ughter…"

"Well, being your mom's sister would be fun."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. If you aren't planning marriage then don't. But, Ash, will you do a favor for me?"

"Sure."

"Don't break her heart."

"Johanna, I would never do such a thing. I love her with all of my heart."

I know. Just don't change that. Love her with all of her heart always. Never change that. Or I will hunt you down."

"Yes ma'am. Now, with your permission, can I be your daughter's boyfriend if she says yes?"

"Ash, you never needed to ask. You would make a great boyfriend for her. Just, read her diary when you get the chance."

"But isn't that bad?"

"Not when I give you permission. It has some things you need to read."

"Ok." Just as I finished Dawn came in looking tired.

"Pikachu and Buneary *pant* were kissing *pant* each other." I just stood there. _Why does Pikachu have better luck with the ladies._

"Ash, where are you going to sleep?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Maybe your room on the floor?" As soon I as I said that I blush.

"S-sure…"

And so our day wasn't too exciting after that. Dawn talked nonstop about her contests. But the best part about was I was staring at Dawn the whole time and she didn't even notice. Lucky me. I get the sight of my life and Dawn didn't notice. The next day went REALLY quickly. So next thing I knew it was the day of the carnival and Dawn was rummaging through her closet when I woke up.

"What should I wear? I really want Ash to notice me!" _Did she just say she wanted me to notice her?! Does she really love me?_

"Morning Dawn…"

"Eep! Oh, good morning Ash!" she said.

"Well, Dawn, today we are going to the carnival! I hope it is fun!"

"Me too! Do you need any clothes or anything? We can go to the store and buy some."

"Nah. Brought five outfits so I'll be fine."

"Okay! Well, get ready Ash! I'll leave you be." As soon as she left I got out of my pajamas and into my Sinnoh outfit. Then I went downstairs to see Dawn and Johanna sitting down with a lovely breakfast. Not as lovely as Dawn though. (I'd like that pizza extra cheesy)

"Why, hello Ash and good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good, Johanna. This breakfast looks delicious."

"Dawn made it so thank her."

"Oh! Thank you Dawn!"

"You're welcome Ash!"

I ate the very good breakfast then went upstairs to brush my teeth. But I saw the one thing Johanna told me to read. Dawn's diary. I decided to open to a random page for now and read it quickly. I am a very fast reader, so I just had to hope I was fast enough. Here I go.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ash came over today! I haven't seen him in months. He asked me to go to the couples carnival! But I highly doubt it's cause he likes me. I mean, I wish he did, cause I love him with all my heart, but he pretty surely is still dense. Anyways, He looks so manly with his muscles, I trust him with anything. He is so sexy I can't stop staring at him. He is sleeping in my room, and I keep stealing glances of him. If he woke up-_

I heard Dawn start to walk upstairs so I quickly closed the diary, put it where it was, then ran to the bathroom.

"Ash! What's taking so long! I want to go to the carnival! We don't have all day!"

"You're always taking ages to get ready! I only get once!" I walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, I think I'm done, wait-"

"Really Ash?!"

"Just kidding! Let's head out!"

"Yes! Finally! To the Carnival we go!"

DDddDD

We got to the carnival. I decided to go Brock's path, even though it was risky.

"Ash, did you know this was a couple's carnival?"

"No. But who cares!"

"Umm… The press and fan girls."

"Oh…" _Damn you Brock._

"ASH! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" KISS FOR THE PUBLIC!"

"Dawn…" I whispered.

"What Ash?"

"On three we run."

"Got it."

"1"

"ASH! YOU WERE MINE!"

"2"

"ASHY! WE WERE GOING TO DO IT!"

"3!" We ran like hell broke loose. We found a secluded spot near an old tree.

"Why do you have so many followers? They all are crazy!" Dawn asked.

"Well, being a Pokemon master doesn't help, then there's the fact that you were with me, and they know who you are and how much you traveled with me. Yep, now they think we're officially a couple and all the Fan girls are now going to cry over this for weeks then try to find a way to lock you in prison for some reason."

"What?"

"Did you here that report on the gym leader in Kanto who got arrested for stealing a precious gem?"

"Yeah, it was a big deal in Sinnoh."

"Well, it was because the Kanto fan base-mostly made up of girls- saw Misty with me so they went crazy, stole the gem, and put it in Misty's house. Luckily Misty was spending the week at my place so Officer Jenny knew it wasn't her. So you might be targeted, but don't worry, I'll make sure you don't go to prison."

"Thank you, Ash. Now I know not to mess with you. Actually, I like messing with you so…" Then she started tickling me like crazy. I have never laughed so loudly. But about halfway I realized who was tickling me and I blushed like crazy. I sure hope she didn't notice. I sure hope.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Isn't there fireworks at the end of the day?" Dawn asked as she stopped.

"Yeah but those aren't un-" I looked at my watch. "Oh wow! It's already 5 PM! They start at 7:00! We need to get on some rides!"

"Yeah! But what about your fans?"

"They can grow up for a day. Miss Dawn, what ride do you want to go on first?"

"Well, Master of Pokemon Ash, how about the Ferris Wheel?"

"A classic, good choice, made by a great woman."

"Thank you kind sir. To the Ferris Wheel!" So, with that we headed to the first ride of the day. Dawn was a few steps ahead of me so I got a nice view. Especially since she was wearing very, very tight jeans. Yeah!

"We're here!" Dawn stated with much enthusiasm.

"Good! A chance to sit- what is with this mile long line?!"

"Well, we should get in line so we don't have to wait any longer."

"I know that."

"Good. Let's go!"

DDddDD

"We are finally here!" I stated loudly. Then the operator said:

"Sorry folks, but now it is close to the firework show, so I can only have 1 pair on. The rest of you will have to go. And the lucky pair is: these two in the front obviously. Wait, you're- you are-" I can't believe my luck.

"Don't say it or else."

"The Ferris wheel is closed besides this person and the one with him. Good night. Now you two can enter." I nodded to the operator and got on. Then I lifted Dawn up and the operator closed the door and went back to his station. Not soon after I felt the ride begin. About halfway up Dawn spoke up.

"This is very pretty. I love the view on these things. What about you Ash? What is your favorite part of the Wheel?" I stood still and didn't answer for a moment.

"I like the view but this ride is more special than any other." Screw Brock's plan. I can't sit here staring at her at the second most romantic ride ever. The most romantic one here.

"Really? And how is this time better than any of the others? Is it that it is pretty dark, so you can see the lights?"

"No," I used a tone that meant for her to keep guessing.

"Is it that it is in Sinnoh?"

"Getting warmer."

"Is it because I'm on it with you?"

"Bingo." We were three quarters the way to the top. This ride is slower than any of the rest as well. I guess it is to add romantic feel.

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that this carnival is for couples?" She sounded too serious. It was kind of frightening.

"Y-yeah"

"Then why did you lie to me?" Shit.

"Cause I wanted this to feel special."

"One more thing: why did you read my diary?"

"Cause your mom told me to." I stated with no emotion.

"What page did you read?"

"Half of the page that you wrote on the day I came over." I was not happy. Hence the anger in my voice.

"Well, you know girls don't like it when guys read their diary."

"YOUR MOM TOLD ME TO! I WAS LISTENING SO SHE COULD THINK I'M RESPONSIBLE! YOU THINK I WOULD'VE DONE THAT BY MYSELF?" I yelled for the first time in years. She seemed to be shocked by it. Then she snapped back.

"NO! THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD NEED TO SHOW MY MOM MANNERS THOUGH! SHE'S ALWAYS LIKED YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU! I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANTED TO SHOW YOUR MOM I'M RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! IT'S THE REASON I ALWAYS HIGH FIVED YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW IT BACK THEN BUT I LOVED YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!" I gasped. I really didn't want this night to go like this. Maybe I should of stuck to Brock's plan after all.

"Y-you l-love m-me? Out of all the girls you traveled with, I'm the one girl you have fallen for? The one who you want to hold close?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I shouldn't have read you diary. You probably don't even like me back."

"Silly Ash. You read that one page. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Every page in that diary has you in it. And if you didn't realize, it was on the last page of that book. And I have had it since My first day with Piplup. It has been 6 years since that day and I wrote in that book every day. That's a lot of pages." Why does she have to bring up math? She moved over to me from the other side.

"Ash, this Ferris Wheel ride has surely been my favorite. Is it still yours?"

"Dawn, It is. Besides the yelling, I think I like this one the best. Thank you for coming with me." I turned to look her in the eyes. "But you are better than any Ferris Wheel ride."

"Ash, I know you already know, but I am going to say it anyways. Ash Ketchum, I love you with all my heart. And I always will."

"I love you too," then I did something I've wanted to do for 6 years. I kissed her. It was the most enjoyable thing I have ever done. Her saliva mixed with mine tasted delicious. Years of waiting and longing went into both sides of that kiss. We sat there for what seemed like ages. With how long the ride was taking we probably missed the fireworks, but I didn't care. All I cared about is all I would care about for the rest of my life. Dawn. My love. My special girl. And Nothing on this planet will keep me apart from her. We sadly broke apart cause our lungs needed air.

"Ash, that was purely amazing. You're a good kisser."

"You are too. Oh, well what do you know, the ride is almost over. After all this time."

"I wouldn't care if it went on forever. Kissing you is very fun."

"It is, but our parents wouldn't be very happy if they found out that we had been sharing spit forever. In fact, my mom would go crazy. Not the kissing but the fact that I didn't change my underwear."

"Haha! Your mom still nags you about your underwear?"

"Just as a joke. She knows it embarrasses me. Here's our stop." The door opened and we got out.

"Wow, your guys' hair is a mess! What were you doing in there?" The operator asked.

"Talking, yelling, confessing, and kissing. Why did the ride take so long?"

"Sir, it took 5 minutes, just like the rest of them. But it is said that this Ferris Wheel has special powers that whoever isn't a couple and love each other, it will slow time till both confess."

"I have seen crazier. A lot crazier."

"I bet you have."

"Well we're going to get going. Thanks for everything."

"Aren't you two going to stay for the show? It is the best show in Sinnoh."

"Another time. I feel like I am going to pass out soon so fireworks might not be the best."

"Alright! See you later!" I turned around to see the operator gone. Like, he had never been there gone. Mew, if your messing with me again, I swear.

" That was fun. Ash, are we going to go? Do you really like that-" She turned around, "Where did he go? No one is that fast."

"You know what? Let's not worry. At least I have you by my side as my girlfriend."

"I never said I was going to be your girlfriend."

"Oh, well then, Dawn Berlitz, may I have the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I would love that. Let's go back to my place."

"Ok. Thank you." We shared another kiss as we walked back to her place. Me and my girlfriend. It's all I wanted it to be.

 **And Cut. Yes, That took too long to write. But you have to take into factor that I have a life with a lot things going on. But Wow, 19 Pages of hard work with roughly 4,000 word count. Now, this may be a one-shot, may not be one. It all depends on you guys and girls out there.**

 **But, now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


End file.
